Stuck Between Stations
by jaded river hussie
Summary: NEW: 21 - 30. Eventually 100 drabble fills for ot3 prompt table. Drake/Josh/Mindy threesome/polyamorous relationship; some emphasis on Drake/Josh and Josh/Mindy. Drabble ratings vary.
1. Answer: Yes or No

**Title:** Stuck Between Stations

**Pairing:**Drake/Mindy/Josh

**Rating:** will vary

**Warnings:** au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, I'm just playing in the sandbox and getting them dirty.

**Note****:** Drabbles written for the ot3_100 prompts table; per the challenge rules, every fill will be at least 100 words and no more than 400. First entry posted below.

_._

_There are nights when I think Sal Paradise was right._

_Boys and girls in America have such a sad time together._

_Sucking on each other at demonstrations_

_Making sure their makeup's straight_

_Crushing one another with colossal expectations._

_Dependent, undisciplined, and sleeping late._

- "Stuck Between Stations" by The Hold Steady

.

* * *

.

******Title**: Answer: Yes or No

**Prompt + Number:** Silence, 025

**Rating**: K

**Summary**: Josh has a suggestion.

.

Neither Mindy nor Drake say anything once Josh finishes his proposal; they both just stare at him, occasionally blinking. Mindy starts to open her mouth then stops, cocking her head to the side.

She is very rarely rendered speechless.

Josh raises his eyebrows. "Well? Will one of you _say_ something?"

Drake knits his eyebrows together for a second before shrugging. "Okay. I'm in."

Mindy's jaw drops.

Josh and Drake both look her expectantly.

The confusion, shock, and hurt are still lingering in her eyes. She slowly shakes her head before dropping it into her hands.

Josh deflates until he hears her muffled response.

"Yes."


	2. Mine, Yours, Ours

******Title**: Mine (Yours; Ours)

**Prompt + Number:** Mirror, 056

**Rating**: K+/PG

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: Neither Drake nor Mindy belong to Josh; he belongs to both of them.

.

Josh stares at his reflection. More specifically, he stares at the bruises on his neck.

He expected these things from Drake, carelessness, tell-tale signs of the progression of their relationship, but not from Mindy as well. Not after she'd shoved him away one night early on in their relationship when his lips had lingered a little too long on her neck.

"_I will not have you marking me as if I were a possession."_

And yet she had marked him; so had Drake.

Huh.

He'd spent these last few weeks thinking that they were both his…not that he was theirs.


	3. 3, 2, 1 Contact

******Title**: 3, 2, 1 Contact

**Prompt + Number:** Touch, 003

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: The first time Mindy touches Drake; _really_ touches him.

.

She's reaching for Josh but her fingertips graze Drake's hip. They avoid physical contact as much as possible, focusing on Josh and fighting for, demanding, his attention and affection. She jerks her hand back and just watches the best friends, locked in a kiss.

Mindy takes a deep breath and this time her fingers slide over Josh's hips and down. He's already hard. She exhales then holds her breath, moving her hand to Drake's thigh and dragging her hand up. She lets the breath out slowly and presses a kiss to the back of Josh's neck as she wraps her hand around Drake.


	4. Negative Charge

******Title**: Negative Charge

**Prompt + Number:** Kiss, 001

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: Drake will kiss Josh and never tell; Drake will never kiss Mindy so there will be nothing to tell.

.

Drake and Josh both know that Mindy's seen Megan's tape from Josh's birthday. The Oprah tickets. The kiss. Her confronting Josh about it is how this all began. And Drake has seen Josh and Mindy swap spit before.

This is different though. It's kissing and touching and undressing and being naked and having sex. It's fully admitting to being attracted to a guy but not just any guy, the guy that is his best friend and step-brother. It's having to not just watch him kiss someone else but a girl that he hates; and they're going to be doing a lot more than kissing. He's pretty sure they've already done a little more than kissing; he and Josh haven't.

They've only shared that kiss and suppressed emotions and lust. Mindy and Josh haven't had to suppress anything. He and Mindy have to try to suppress their dislike and disgust of one another and the relationship that they share with Josh.

Drake wrinkles his nose, watching as Mindy's skirt falls to the floor. Josh covers her mouth with his.

He'll never kiss her. Not the way that he will kiss Josh. She'll be just another girl – and she'll barely be that.


	5. Points of Reference

******Title**: Points of Reference

**Prompt + Number:** Explore, 074

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: They're still learning.

.

Hands, fingers, tongues, teeth, lips.

They're still mapping out each other's bodies, discovering just where they all like to be touched and kissed. Josh and Mindy have a slight head start with each other than Drake does but they're both ignorant when it comes to Drake's body. They're both fast learners but Mindy is just beginning to put the effort into knowing how to please Drake; Josh already knows how.

Drake might not know their bodies as well, but he has a little more experience on his side. He knows the tiny signs of pleasure better than they do. He knows their bodies well enough that he can make them both gasp and moan with little effort.


	6. I Spy With My Little Eye

******Title**: I Spy With My Little Eye

**Prompt + Number:** Evidence (Writer's Choice), 091

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: Megan sees something that she shouldn't.

.

Megan gapes at the screen of her laptop. She'd placed the NannyCam in the boobs' room so that she could have funny material for her website, and maybe stuff to blackmail them with. This is definitely blackmail material.

She knows that she should stop watching but she also knows that Josh should be getting home from The Premiere any minute and he is going to freak out when he finds his girlfriend _making out_ with his brother and that Megan wants to see.

She sees the bedroom door swing open and she grins, bouncing, waiting for the carnage to begin. Her giddy anticipation quickly changes to befuddlement then being completely weirded and grossed out when Josh simply sits on the other side of Drake on the sofa as Drake and Mindy separate. Mindy leans back, placing her hands in her lap as Drake turns to Josh, and the two boys lean towards each other—

Megan quickly slams the laptop shut.


	7. Let The Music Play

******Title**: Let the Music Play

**Prompt + Number:** Dance, 023

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: There are times when Mindy loves being the center of attention.

.

Mindy's drapes an arm over Josh's shoulder; the other is by her side, her wrist resting lightly on top of Drake's hand, which is molding against her hip.

There was a time when this all felt wrong and illogical, the constant apprehension that Josh was going to choose Drake over her; that between them they would decide that they didn't need or want her.

Her body sways in between theirs and she can feel Josh pressing against her thigh and Drake pressing against her backside.

She gives Josh a wicked grin and slides her hand behind his neck, guiding his lips to hers as she pushes back against Drake, grinding, and his fingers grip her hip almost painfully.

It's not wrong, it's just different. It's kind of perfect.


	8. Isosceles

**Title**: Isosceles

**Prompt + Number:** Awkward, 039

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: How do you plan for a threesome?

.

"How are we going to do this?" Drake asks Josh. Drake and Mindy have both avoiding making eye contact with, speaking directly to, or invading the personal bubble of the other.

Josh shrugs. "Well, I guess we could take turns. I don't really know how threesomes work."

The boys look at Mindy.

"What?" She asks sharply.

"You're Little Miss Research. You've probably taken notes," Drake says mockingly.

Mindy blushes and clears her throat. "I may have looked into the schematics of male-male-female sexual encounters."

"Well?"

"Drake and I are doing this for you, Josh. We have no interest in each other so, either we take turns or… you're in the middle."

Drake and Josh both realize that they haven't fully thought this experiment through.


	9. Are We There Yet?

**Title**: Are We There Yet?

**Prompt + Number:** Drive, 042

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship, voyeurism/exhibitionism

**Summary**: On a road trip, Drake drives while Mindy "entertains" Josh.

.

It's hard for Drake to keep his eyes on the road with Josh and Mindy seated on the backseat – which is totally unfair since he's been driving for the past six hours and they still have two hours to go. He should've known what Mindy was up to when Josh jumped in back with her instead of returning to the front seat after their bathroom break.

He pouts, listening to Josh's breaths shorten, increasing. Mindy's dark teasing eyes meet Drake's in the rearview mirror and she smirks at him as Josh spills into her hand, her name on his lips.


	10. Closer

******Title**: Closer

**Prompt + Number:** Fix, 075

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship, voyeurism/exhibitionism

**Summary**: Josh wants (needs) Mindy and Drake to want (need) each other the way that he wants (needs) them.

.

Josh sits back and watches. He's been patiently waiting for this, trying to weave Drake and Mindy closer together. What the three of them have going is good but it can be terrific if Drake and Mindy would actively engage each other. And now….

Josh bites his lip, stifling a groan, his hand dipping beneath the waistband of his boxers.

His role as director led Drake's hand to Mindy's knee and up her thigh, Mindy's own hand massaging Drake through his jeans. And now, now it is all improv and instinct with Drake's hand disappearing up Mindy's skirt, his lips traveling along her collarbone (always everywhere but her own lips) as her head falls back against the sofa and she moans, grinding against his hand.

Anticipation.

_Kiss. Please, just kiss_.

He needs…he wants….

Josh hears Mindy's sharp intake of breath, sees her back arching, her body tensing. After her body relaxes, she leans over then hesitates. Drake brings his head forward, barely an inch, and the sight of their lips finally meeting is just enough to make Josh come.


	11. Right Hand, Left Foot

******Title**: Right Hand, Left Foot

**Prompt + Number:** Games, 028

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: Board games are fun for everyone.

.

Drake grins. "Naked Twister!"

Josh frowns.

Mindy arches an eyebrow.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Josh says slowly.

Mindy smiles, giving Drake a heated look; she reaches out and flicks the spinner. "It could be fun."

Josh looks at her. "Fun? How about dangerous? You can get injured playing that game fully clothed. Drake is suggesting we play a game that's going to involve our bodies getting tangled before one of us inevitably ends up falling on top of…" he trails off as realization dawns. "Oh."

Drake snickers. "For someone so smart you sure can be slow."


	12. Understanding

******Title**: Understanding

**Prompt + Number:** Agreement, 084

**Rating**: K

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: Drake and Mindy try to get on the same page regarding Josh.

.

"I don't like you," Drake says plainly, as Mindy sits on the opposite end of the sofa while they wait for Josh to arrive.

"I don't like you either, but I love Josh."

"So do I." Drake looks and sounds so genuine.

Mindy swallows; she wants Josh to choose (but only if he chooses her). "I will stay out of your way if you stay out of mine. I will respect your time with Josh and I will not interrupt nor will I try to undermine your relationship with him as long as you promise to do the same."

"Okay."


	13. StopMotion

******Title**: Stop/Motion

**Prompt + Number:** Pictures, 034

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: Parts of their story do not need to be told in photographs.

.

They both hear the sound of the shutter at the same time and while Josh cares, he doesn't_._

Mindy, on the other hand, cares very much and pulls her lips from Josh's. Her nostrils flare and she cuts her eyes at Drake. "What are you doing? Put that away!"

He's seated at the foot of the bed, framing the two of them with his camera phone.

Drake snaps another photo and gives her a lopsided grin. "You're almost hot when you're angry."

She moves quickly, snatching the phone from his hand. He springs forward as Josh's hands come around Mindy's waist, pulling her down, and she ends up lying on her side, sandwiched between the boys.


	14. Particle

******Title**: Particle

**Prompt + Number:** Trigger, 082

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: What turns them on.

.

It's the way that Drake tosses his auburn hair or brushes his bangs aside, tilting his head as the corners of his mouth curve upwards.

It's the way that Mindy glances downward as she begins to blush, her brown eyes darkening, as she tries to fight the smile tugging at her lips.

It's the way that Josh gives that small lopsided smile of his, his blue eyes twinkling, alight with mischief, before a full grin forms.

It's the simple things, tiny quirks, about each other that draws them in, together, turns them on, and keeps them coming back for more.


	15. Sensory Depravation

******Title**: Sensory Depravation

**Prompt + Number:** Senses, 036

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship, bondage

**Summary**: Josh has to rely on his other senses to know what's going around him.

.

Josh sits up in the chair, naked, blindfolded, wrists bound behind his back, as he hears Mindy's sharp cry then her breath catching in her throat. He listens to her breathing as it starts to even and if he holds his breath, he can hear Drake kissing his way back up Mindy's body.

This isn't what Josh expected to do for Mindy's birthday. He and Drake had both planned for her to be in the middle; it made sense that they would focus on her that night. This makes even more sense though. She loves having control.

After a few minutes, Josh feels a rush of air and he smells sex and the lingering scent of Mindy's peach body wash as she circles him.

Josh feels Drake's calloused fingers on his knee, tracing a path up his leg, and Josh sucks in a breath. Mindy's soft hand is on Josh's other leg and Drake's lips are against Josh's.

Josh swipes his tongue over Drake's lips and gains entrance to his mouth. He can taste Mindy and remnants of her lip-gloss.


	16. Please Take Me Out Tonight

******Title**: (Please Take Me) Out Tonight

**Prompt + Number:** Dates, 057

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: If Mindy's involved with both Drake and Josh, at least one of them needs to take her on a date.

.

Mindy sets her backpack down, stating, "I'd like to go on a date."

Josh stops reading and turns his attention to her.

Drake's on the sofa, strumming on his guitar. "You're talking to Josh, right?"

Mindy replies, "Well, considering the unconventional nature of our relationship as well as public perception, it would raise fewer questions if it's Josh. I don't care. I just want to go out. Nothing fancy…it's been so long since I've been on a real date and I'm in kind of a relationship with two guys, one of you should take me out occasionally."

Josh and Drake exchange looks and both shrug, Drake shaking his head a little.

Josh asks, "Wanna go to dinner tomorrow?"


	17. Separated

******Title**: Separated

**Prompt + Number:** Absence, 026

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: Drake misses Josh and Mindy when they're away at college.

.

Mindy chooses M.I.T. and Josh decides on Stanford, leaving Drake to focus on his music, dividing his time between L.A. and San Diego.

Drake gets lonely without them around. Granted, Josh is only about eight hours away, six if he's in L.A., but he's got classes and labs and a part-time job and so much studying. However, Mindy is so far away, there's too much time and space keeping them apart.

Drake tries to throw himself back into the dating game but it's not the same because all he does is compare and contrast the girls to Josh and Mindy.


	18. Backseat Riders

******Title**: Backseat Riders

**Prompt + Number:** Dress up, 043

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: A limo driver's observations of Drake, Josh, and Mindy on (senior) prom night.

.

The limo driver wearily eyes the three teenagers as they climb in. They're not that rowdy but there's something off about them. Maybe it's the fact that he's used to only driving one couple or multiple couples to the prom, not one couple and a third wheel.

They leave the dance before it's over, and they're sitting close, whispering in each other's ears, giggling and blushing and that's when the driver realizes that maybe the coupling isn't what he thought. He catches glimpses of touches and looks passed back and forth between the boys and the girl in the rearview mirror.

The smaller boy's eyes catch his in the mirror and he winks at the driver before putting up the partition's tinted sliding glass window.


	19. A Rose by Any Other Name

******Title**: A Rose by Any Other Name

**Prompt + Number:** Pet names, 017

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: Not all terms of endearments would sound as such to the casual observer.

.

There are compliments and titles, all lovey-dovey and sugary sweet, which Josh and Mindy bestow upon each other, both in public and behind closed doors, whether it's just the two of them or all three of them.

The words and names that Drake and Mindy exchange are harsh and biting. They use the same insults as they did before the relationship formed between the trio, but their inflections and the implications have changed.

It's not what Drake and Josh call each other, but the little things that they say; the bromance is easily heard as are hints of something more.


	20. Lay Your Head Down In My Arms

******Title**: Lay Your Head Down (In My Arms)

**Prompt + Number:** Comfortable, 040

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: The three of them being together is starting to no longer be all about being with Josh.

**A/N:** Title comes from the Keren Ann song "Lay Your Head Down."

.

Drake turns over and his arm falls over Mindy's waist. She doesn't tense up, instead snuggling closer to him. It's odd that Josh wasn't in the middle tonight but he'd wanted to try something different since Drake and Mindy had begun to pull each other in and attend to the other's needs.

Mindy rolls onto her side so that she's facing Drake. Josh is lying behind him, propped up on his elbow, watching them. She slides her arm under Drake's, his arm tightens around her, and she finds Josh's hand and laces her fingers through his before closing her eyes.


	21. Don't Leave Me Alone in the Dark

******Title**: Don't Leave Me Alone in the Dark

**Prompt + Number:** Panic, 015

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: If Josh is in love with Mindy, where does that leave Drake?

.

"I think I love her."

Drake looks stricken at Josh's admission and he feels like slapping him again because Josh is always finding a reason to touch him or kiss him and now he's telling Drake that he thinks he loves that cold unfeeling thing that he calls a girlfriend.

"No you don't." Drake will talk some sense into him. Josh can't love Mindy. Not when they keep sharing these forbidden moments.

"Yeah, I kinda do."

"Well, if you love her so much, are you gonna tell her about us? You know she'll never understand," Drake says coldly. He doesn't add that he barely understands.

Josh shrugs. "I guess I just have to hope for the best."


	22. Sharing, Not the Same as Caring

******Title**: Sharing, Not the Same as Caring

**Prompt + Number:** Share, 005

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: Mindy only shares Josh with Drake because she doesn't have any other option.

.

Mindy's there but she's not _there_. She's curled up in the ratty orange armchair, occasionally glancing over at Drake and Josh. There's no reason for her to be present. She doesn't need or want to watch her boyfriend make-out with another guy.

The condition of this arrangement, this relationship, as convoluted as it is, stipulates that she and Drake share Josh, not that they bear witness to each other's dalliances.

Half an hour later, Drake and Mindy have switched positions, and she pulls Josh closer to her and pretends that Drake isn't there; that Josh is hers and hers alone.


	23. Soft and Wet

******Title**: Soft and Wet

**Prompt + Number:** Rain, 068

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: Mindy's resolve to stay fully dressed and not engage in sexy times wanes after she gets caught in the rain.

**A/N:** Title comes from the Prince song.

.

The sky opens up and Mindy is completely drenched, her sundress clinging to her skin, in the time it takes her to exit the cab and dash to the front door of the condo that Drake and Josh share.

Drake opens the door, a seductive grin forming as he leans against the doorframe. "And you said you weren't coming over to have sex."

Mindy huffs and cuts her eyes at him.

"Josh!" Drake hollers, as he moves to let Mindy in. "Mindy's here. And she's wet!"

Josh is there in a flash with a towel, in case Drake isn't just being dirty, as Mindy allows Drake to start peeling the soaked dress off her body.


	24. Never a Bride

******Title**: Never a Bride

**Prompt + Number:** Colour, 066

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: Mindy's knows that she's not the marrying kind.

.

Mindy is twenty-four when she realizes that she will never be a vision in white, walking down the aisle, ready to pledge her everlasting love to her one true love and soul mate.

She's been with Josh and Drake far too long for her to even consider that there's someone out there for her that isn't either one of them.

Even if marriage was in her future, it's laughable that she would wear white, representing the purity she hasn't had since she was seventeen and found herself tangled in sheets and limbs, under, above, between, and beside Josh and Drake.


	25. You're Buildin' Up Static

******Title**: You're Buildin' Up Static

**Prompt + Number:** Electricity, 046

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: Drake feels it all through his body.

**A/N: **Title comes from the School House Rocks song "Electricity, Electricity." Like I wasn't already going to Hell for writing these drabbles….

_._

Drake can feel the sparks shooting through his fingertips whenever he touches Josh or Mindy, flowing from him to them. He can play their bodies as well as he plays his guitar—maybe even better. They can play his just as well.

It's just like being shocked. His body tingles, humming. It's like an undercurrent of electricity running through his veins, zip zooming from the tips of his toes to the top of his head.

Mindy and Josh speak of voltage, watts and Joules, and charges, positive and negative, when he tries to explain to them just what he's feeling.


	26. Sweltering

******Title**: Sweltering

**Prompt + Number:** Hug, 002

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: Josh always wants to cuddle.

.

Mindy wriggles away from Josh as he tries to snuggle up to her. "It's too hot. Can we _not_ cuddle?"

"What she said." Drake says as Josh scoots towards him, and he inches closer to the edge of the bed. "There's too much body heat in this bed."

None of them moves to get up. It is hot as hell and the sheets beneath them are already damp with sweat and—_other_ fluids.

"Aw, but you guys…" Josh says with a pout, turning his head so that they can both see his puppy dog eyes. "What if we crank up the a/c?"


	27. Here With Me

******Title**: Here With Me

**Prompt + Number:** Ache, 050

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: Josh loves them so much it hurts.

.

It physically hurts him sometimes when Josh thinks about how much he loves both Drake and Mindy. He can't imagine living without either one of them. It's a need, a want, a love so deep and so desperate that claws at him, stripping away at his heart, when they're both away from him.

The fact that they both remain with him, with each other, after what started as a foolish and fucked up high school experiment in love and sex, the wet dream of a horny indecisive teenager, soothes his soul.

The pain's easier to bear when they're with him.


	28. I've Got My Loves To Keep Me Warm

******Title**: I've Got My Love(s) To Keep Me Warm

**Prompt + Number:** Snow, 067

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: Drake, Josh, and Mindy are snowed in at a cabin.

**A/N:** Title is after the Irving Berlin song (which doesn't include the "s").

.

"It's freezing out."

"Yes, Drake, that is normally the case when you're on a snow-covered mountain," Mindy says dryly.

"You should've worn your coat," Josh chides. He sets a tray of hot chocolate down on the coffee table and sits down in front of the fireplace beside Mindy as Drake takes his wet boots off and attempts to shake the melting flakes from his hair.

Drake pulls his damp sweater over his head, shivers, and squeezes into the space between Josh and Mindy. "I'm cold," he whines.

Josh and Mindy exchange looks before they set to work warming him up.


	29. Olly Olly Oxen Free

******Title**: Olly Olly Oxen Free

**Prompt + Number:** Questions, 058

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: Megan wants to know what's going on.

.

Mindy looks up to see Megan giving her a cold, hard look. "Hey Megan. Everything okay?"

"I don't know. That all depends on what you're doing with my brothers. What _are_ you doing with _both_ of them, Mindy?"

Mindy feels a lump forming in her throat at the knowing and accusatory tone in Megan's voice."I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please. The three of you should know better. Those boobs know that I spy on them _all the time_."

A chill runs through her. "Megan, what exactly—"

"I saw you with Drake and I know that Josh knows. I also know Drake and Josh have always been kinda gay for each other and now you're a part of it. You're like those fundamentalist Mormons or something. So what gives?"

"I... It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

Mindy purses her lips then frowns. "Okay, it's exactly like that."


	30. Hands All Over

******Title**: Hands All Over

**Prompt + Number:** Shiver, 047

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: au, stepcest, m/m/f threesome/polyamorous relationship

**Summary**: Mindy kind of hates how easily Drake and Josh can make her come undone.

**A/N:** Titles comes from the Maroon 5 song.

.

Mindy bites her lip as Drake and Josh's fingers dance over her body. She clutches the sheets tighter in her hands, twisting the fabric, gasping as Drake nips at her earlobe and Josh's tongue flicks across her flesh.

She shudders and presses her head back against the pillow as one of Drake's hands and one of Josh's make their way between her legs. Their touches are teasing and she could kill the both of them if they don't—

It's like they read her mind because Drake attaches his lips to her neck as Josh slides two fingers inside of her.


End file.
